fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Blob Craze
Blob Craze is a completely new game made by Poisonshot. Blab, one of the many blob types in the game, is it's mascot. It is planned to have amiibo compability as well as DLC. Gameplay In the game, you play as a type of blob. You need to unlock all stages and see all Blobs to win the game. Secretely, you must also get 99999 coins, the maximum amount of coins in the game. You can get more blobs by beating them. After beating one, there's a 5% chance you'll get it. Tutorial When you start the game, you enter a tutorial if you don't have a save. It teaches you the bases of the game. It is also there where you choose your starter blob, which can be either Blab or Slu. It also tells you there is a rumor that a secret land exist, where an unique type of Blab roams . Elements Some blobs have element. The elements determinates the blob's weakness. It also determinates the strengths and weaknesses of an attack. Here are them: *None: Weak to Dark, strong to Treasure. * * * * * * * * Blob Types In addition to elements, all blobs have a certain type. The type determinates a lot of information for the creature, such as it's shape, it's stats and even it's attack. *Blab: The most common type, with 23 different kinds of blobs contained in it. They are the only blobs that can have two elements. Platiblab, the only Treasure-type monster in the game, is part of this group. **It's attack is a ranged attack in which it shoots a ball in a straight line. It does average damage and has average speed. *Slu: A common type of blob, with 8 types of them existing. They are faster then other blobs, but they have lower resistance to attacks. **It's attack is a quick, but weak ranged attack which is shot like a fireball. *Geep: These blobs are rare, with 3 kinds of them existing. They have no elements, but they have more defense and attack then others kinds of blobs. However, they're easily the biggest blobs. **It's attack is one of the strongest in the game, but it is melee, meaning it is hard to approach foes without getting hit. *Jylle: The rarest kind of blob, with only two types of them existing. They are the smallest blobs, making them hard to hit. For some reason, both of them are Dark types. **It's attack is a tackle that does average damage. What's special about it, through, is that it also allows a Jylle to disappear for one second. Controls *Direction Stick: Move Around *A: Attack *B/L: Jump *X: Run *Select/Y: Change Touch Screen *Start: Pause Touch Screen Pressing Select or the Y button will change what's displayed on the touch screen. *Stats: Shows the stats of the Blob you are playing as. *Inventory **Blobs: Shows all the blobs you own. **Accessories: Shows all the Accessories you own. *Glossary **Blobs: Shows all the blobs you have encountered. **Accessories: Shows all the Accessories in the game. amiibo Accessories are not counted. **Maps: Shows all the worlds you have access to in the game. *Map: Show the stage you are in as well as it's map. *Options **Graphic Levels allows you to change the quality of textures or models. ***Very Low has almost no lag, but the models have few polygons and the textures are very simple. It also removes the attack's special effects. ***Low has less lag then normal, but the texture are simpler and the models are lower-quality. The attacks's animations are also simpler. ***Normal is the default mode. ***High has some more lag then normal, but the textures are better and the models are higher-quality. ***HD is a mode reserved for the New 3DS: the textures and models are as good as possible in this mode. **Sounds allows you to change the volume of music and sounds invidually. Evolution Evolution is a major gameplay element. You can evolve a creature if: #It can evolve. #You have enough money for it #*You need to spend 500 coins to evolve Blab and Slu. #*You need to spend 750 coins to evolve Geep. #*You need to spend 1000 coins to evolve Bigeep and Jylle. Evolving your creatures makes them stronger, giving you an advantage agaisnt most monsters. You can choose an evolution if your monster have multiple evolutions. Fusion An evolved Blab evolves using a special way. Instead of only evolving, you actually have to fusion another blob with it. The outcome depends on the Blabs fused. For example, fusing a Fiblab with a Wablab turns it into a Steblab. Outcomes Glossary Blob Glossary There is a total of 36 blobs in the game. Hover the mouse over the Blabs to see their names. Map Glossary Begginer's Falls.PNG|1: Beginner's Falls Palmaetresmaze.PNG|2: Palmaetresmaze Hot Air Triple.PNG|3: Hot Air Triple FlamingWasteland.PNG|4: Flaming Wasteland Accessory Glossary Blob Bow.PNG|Blob Bow (Starter) Gentlecap.PNG|Gentlecap (Starter) Blobphone.PNG|Blobphones (10 Coins) Princess Blob's Hat.PNG|Princess Blob's Hat (10 Coins) FlameHat.PNG|Headflame (50 Coins) BubblesHat.PNG|Bubblobs (50 Coins) BalloonHat.PNG|Balloon of the Air (50 Coins) MiningHat.PNG|Mining Helmet (50 Coins) Item Glossary Encounters Begginer's Falls Common: Blab, Fiblab, Wablab, Wiblab, Roblab, Coblab, Zablab. Average: Slu, Slure, Slull, Slung, Slule. Rare: Geep, Sluap, Slurp. Palmaetresmaze Common: Wablab, Steblab, Islblab, Raiblab, Slule. Average: Raiblab, Froblab, Roblab. Rare: Spablab, Diablab, Magblab, Shablab. Hot Air Triple Common: Wiblab, Hotblab, Spablab, Raiblab, Slung. Average: Stoblab, Snoblab, Fiblab. Rare: Magblab, Desblab, Melblab, Steblab. Flaming Wasteland Common: Fiblab, Magblab, Hotblab, Steblab, Slure. Average: Melblab, Desblab, Roblab. Rare: Spablab, Diablab, Shablab, Islblab. Stats All blobs in the game have stats: However, a lot of them share similar stats. There are four different base stat totals a blob can get: 30, 60, 120 and 150. Blab Only Blab has these stats. *Health: 10 *Attack: 10 *Speed: 10 Evolved Blab Fiblab, Wablab, Wiblab, Roblab, Coblab, Zablab and Jylle have these stats. *Health: 20 *Attack: 20 *Speed: 20 Fully-Evolved Blab This is the most used base stat. Steblab, Hotblab, Magblab, Melblab, Desblab, Islblab, Raiblab, Froblab, Problab, Spablab, Snoblab, Stoblab, Diablab, Shablab and Bolblab have these stats. *Health: 40 *Attack: 40 *Speed: 40 Slu Only Slu has these stats. *Health: 5 *Attack: 10 *Speed: 15 Evolved Slu Slule, Slure, Slung, Slune, Sluap, Slurp and Slull has these stats. *Health: 10 *Attack: 20 *Speed: 30 Geep Geep's line is special in that all members of it's line have unique stats. *Health: 12 *Attack: 12 *Speed: 6 Bigeep *Health: 24 *Attack: 24 *Speed: 12 Hugeep *Health: 60 *Attack: 60 *Speed: 40 Dark Treasures Jyllender and Platiblab have these stats: *Health: 50 *Attack: 50 *Speed: 50 Polls What do you think about the game? Awesome! Cool. Could be better. Bad. How cute are the blobs in your opinion? Adorable! Cute. Not cute, but not ugly. Ugly. Should I try making this a real game? Heck yeah! Sure. I'm okay with it. No. Never. What is your favorite thing about the game? The Blobs. The Gameplay. The Maps. I don't like the game. What accessories should I add? Nerd Glasses. Santa Hat. Afro. Traffic Cone. Cyborg Suit. amiibo The game features amiibo compability. Scanning a figurine will allow you to get a free hat for your blobs, as well as 1000 coins and a free blob(depending on the amiibo). Wave 1 *Donkey Kong: Ape's Tie, Islblab. *Fox: Reflector, Spablab. *Kirby: Pink Smile Beanie, Slure. *Link: Hero's Sword, Zablab. *Mario: Red Cap, Fiblab. *Marth: Lord's Cape, Slull. *Peach: Princess's Crown, Slu. *Pikachu: Ears of the Thunder, Sluap. *Samus: Bounty Hunter Helmet, Jylle. *Villager: T-Shirt-Shapen Hat, Roblab. *Wii Fit Trainer: Balance Board, Problab. *Yoshi: Dinosaur Egg, Melblab. Wave 2 *Captain Falcon: Blue Bird, Bolblab. *Diddy Kong: Nintendo Hat, Islblab. *Little Mac: Boxing Gloves, Jylle. *Luigi: Green Mustache Cap, Slull. *Pit: Laurel Crown, Slung. *Zelda: Wisdom's Hair, Slurp. Wave 3 *Bowser: Villain Shell, Magblab. *Ike: Radiance Headband, Hotblab. *King Dedede: Far Penguin Hat, Hugeep. *Lucario: Ears of the Aura, Froblab. *Mega Man: Mega Helmet, Problab. *Meta Knight: Awesome Mask, Slule. *Rosalina and Luma: Cute Star Plushie, Spablab. *Sheik: Ninja Gear, Slull. *Shulk: Sword Don, Slurp. *Sonic: Sonic Speed Beanie, Wablab. *Toon Link: Toon Hero's Sword, Zablab. Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games